Chasing After You
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Chrome hoped, she chased. It seemed hopeless, probably impossible. But she let time do its work, she let her feelings go across.   2796 Like always.


**Chasing after you**

* * *

><p><strong>it took me a while to write this but I did it with purpose. This is actually me stating a couple things. If you have read any of My 2796 one shots, you have probably heard of Nivek01. This is my hats off to him, saying he is one of the best one shot writers in fanfic. Now I just don't mean KHR fanfic I mean in general. He started off with just a one shot and made his way up. He is an example for all writers.<strong>

**What I am trying to say is, take that step. Put up a one shot and see how it goes. If not much response, learn from it and keep writing. Keep putting down ideas because no one is going to read them if they stay in your head. If you really think you can't write, put up challenges, send PM's to other authors, get your ideas out there.**

**Song: Chasing Pavement by Adele**

**Also, for future reference, I am a guy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well here we go!<strong>

* * *

><p>A Purple haired girl sat on wooden stool in front of a microphone. She was tired and her throat hurt a bit. But that was nothing a couple gulps of water couldn't fix. The girl picked up her water and drank it, the cool liquid rushing down her throat like a river. It soothed her throat like a cool massage. The girl closed the water bottle and sighed. She was on a stage in a Club Cafe. She worked the night shifts, singing. Though it was tiring, the pay was actually quite good. And she got bonuses because she brought in a lot of customers, though not all of them were there for her voice. It was not surprising that many were 'charmed' by her appearance. Her thin, pale face with lavish purple hair, accentuated her mysterious look. She wore a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it, a skull on the side of the right arm. She wore a black skirt and high black boots. She had grown her hair out so that it settled on her shoulders. She no longer tied up her hair, she had grown past that. She no longer stayed in someone's shadow, she was better than that.<p>

That was why she was here, earning a living, studying at a college in Italy. Though the Vongola would've easily paid for her expense, Chrome didn't want it. Chrome looked out and into the crowd. All the tables were full and the bar was full with people. Everyone was talking quietly and happily. She scanned the crowds and felt her stomach grow cold. He still hadn't shown up. Of course, Chrome didn't mind that much, he was a busy man after all. Negotiating with several families to disarm weapons and set up treaties was hard work for a 22 year old. But she couldn't help but wonder where was he.

Chrome took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone in front of her. "This next song is for a very good friend."

Chrome allowed her eyes to relax, and her mind to remember the song.

**I've made up my mind,  
>Don't need to think it over<br>If I'm wrong, I am right  
>Don't need to look no further,<strong>

Chrome never knew when she started to like her boss. To her it just sort of clicked. Maybe it was that one time when she had shown up late to the Fireworks.

_**-**__huff- huff- Chrome panted as she ran. She was late dammit. Ken and Chisuke complained about her going and made her stay to cook dinner. Mukuro-sama wasn't there because he was searching for the hell rings, as to find a replacement for the Vongola rings. She didn't want to so she hurriedly made something and ran. But as luck would have it, she missed the bus which would take her to the mountain. So she ran all the way. It that far but it did take a while to get up to the mountain area. Chrome felt a sudden dread. What happen if they already left?_

_She was almost there. Would they not wait for her? Would they have just been annoyed by her tardiness? Chrome bit her lip, her legs slowing down. It wasn't like she was an integral part of the family, not like Gokudera or Yamamoto... not like him. Chrome slowed down to a walk, she was only a couple yards away, she couldn't hear anything. Chrome bowed her head as she came to a full stop. They left didn't they._

"_Ah! Chrome you're finally here." Chrome perked up, her heart beating fast with hope. _

_Chrome eye widened as she saw her boss. His warm smile, his eyes concerned yet happy, as if he had been waiting for this moment to happen. Chrome smiled tiredly, "I-I am sorry I am late Bossu"_

_Tsuna just smiled wide. "No need" Tsuna held out his hand and Chrome looked at for a moment. She looked back up at Tsuna's face, still warm, still accepting. Chrome grasped the hand and let Tsuna pull her along._

_As they walked, Tsuna explained."Well, Gokudera ready brought fireworks and Yamamoto brought Sushi, Lambo got hungry so we kinda ate ahead of time. Sorry" Tsuna said while scratching his head. Chrome nodded, this was more than she expected. "But!" Tsuna said happily, "I still saved some food for you, and some of mom's hot chocolate." _

_Chrome perked up, she loved maman's hot chocolate, it felt like silky smooth water running down your throat, leaving a warm bubbly feeling in her stomach. Her real stomach that is, she had gotten a transplant a year ago when she was 15._

"_here we are. I guess they got a bit tired." Tsuna chuckled. Chrome walked up, next to Tsuna, and saw something very funny, that she giggled silently. The Vongola family and the Shimon family were all splayed like children. Haru was sleeping on Gokudera. I-pin and Lambo were sleeping on Gokudera's feet. Aoba and Ryohei were sleeping back to back. Adelhied laid against Julie, both their backs to a tree while Hibari slept on a higher branch of the same tree. Hibird had already nested itself in Hibari's head. Rauji was sleeping against a large rock. Yamamoto was sleeping on the other side, with Kyoko leaning against him. Mizuno and Shitt p. were sleeping on the ground, splayed out. _

_Chrome smiled to herself as she found it amusing. But then she blinked as she looked and counted all of the guardians. Chrome looked at Tsuna and whispered, "where is Enma-san."_

_Tsuna opened his mouth to answer but another voiced answered for him. "Over here, Chrome-san."  
><em>

_Chrome turned around and saw Enma walking towards them with several bags, Chrome saw a couple of wires sticking out and she assumed it was the fireworks._

_Enma looked down at his group and the Vongola's and smirked. "Neh, should we wake em up with a bang."_

Tsuna blinked and smiled wide. "Why not, Chrome wanna help?" Tsuna said, while walking forward to grab the bag.

_Chrome twiddled her thumbs, thinking. She was late so she might as well do something._

_And they sure lighted it up. The whole family was shouting and hollering as fireworks erupted._

_Chrome laughed as Ryohei and Aoba were having a yelling match with Gokudera. Enma was laughing as Hibari, who had fell out of the tree, was trying to calm down Julie and Adelheid. Rauji, I-pin, Haru, and Lambo were already playing with fireworks. And the rest laughed and talked. Most of the girls had already greeted her. _

_Chrome smiled as she leaned against a tree, watching the scenes play out.  
><em>

"_I'm glad you're here Chrome." Chrome looked around and saw Tsuna staring directly at her. Chrome blushed as she felt attention poured on her._

"_T-thank you, boss." _

_Tsuna nodded and looked back at his family, the lights from the fireworks flickered on his face. Chrome stared at him, his kind gentle face looking with such deep eyes. Chrome felt her face heat up and she looked away. The fireworks were probably just too close._  
><strong><br>This ain't lust  
>I know this is love<br>But, if I tell the world  
>I'll never say enough<br>'cause it was not said to you  
>And that's exactly what I need to do<br>If I end up with you**

Chrome let the words flow form her. It felt right, it felt everything she wanted to say was pouring out now. It had taken her a while to find that courage too.

_Chrome looked at the ingredients in front of her. What was she doing? She thought to herself. Was this a thank you? Was this some kind of confession? Chrome blushed at the thought. She wanted to... she wanted to give chocolates to boss, but why on Valentines day? What if there was a misunderstanding? Or was it not a misunderstanding and she truly liked boss? Chrome twiddled her fingers, a habit she still retained from her days alone, her days without a family. Chrome sighed as she grasped a pack of sugar. She wasn't alone anymore, she wasn't weak anymore. Chrome with a determined eye, set about making some chocolate._

_Later that week, Chrome walked nervously, with a small box in hand. It wasn't a special box, it wasn't even a bought box. She had had used one of the card board boxes from the ingredients. It was small enough and held the chocolates well. Chrome rubbed the top of the box nervously, looking at it. She walked, focused on the resounding question in her head, that seemed to echo into eternity. Should she give it to her boss? No doubt, he would probably accept it. Boss was too kind to deny anything, especially from a family member. He may be shocked, like always, but he would always show that smile, he would always make her blush as he gently talked to her._

_Chrome suddenly felt a bump. Chrome fell back, startled. She landed roughly on her butt and winced in shock. Oh great now she had run into someone, now there would be an awkward..._

"_ah Chrome-chan"_

_Chrome jolted, fate was definitely playing with her. That or Mukuro had controlled her so that she would be caught in this position._

_Chrome looked nervously up and gave a weak smile, her heart beating rapidly like a drum. "b-boss." her face was now starting to heat up faster than a gas stove. Tsuna looked down at her, worry etched in his face. _

"_You ok, Chrome-chan sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Tsuna held out a hand Chrome looked at it. After only a second, Chrome took the hand and stood up. Her legs felt like jelly and she was afraid she was going to drop the box, or fall and make a fool of herself. Chrome stood up and looked down at her feet. Why now? She just wanted to leave it somewhere he could find and not tell that she gave it. But now... what should she do. _

"_Chrome-chan, what is the box for?" Tsuna asked carefully. Looking at one of his family, his voice very soft. _

_Chrome's stomach gripped as butterflies ran through it, his voice was intoxicating. Her hands were now sweating and she definitely was red, she could feel it. And then the worst possible thing happened. _

"_eh Chrome-chan, do you have a fever." Tsuna voice was now worried. And Tsuna then placed his forehead against hers. It was easy for him because he had grown quite a bit. He was taller now, wearing his Nanimori high clothes with pride, his shoulders had broaden and his face toned. Chrome didn't take that in though because she felt her heart stop as she felt her forehead touch his. Her breathing hitched. Chrome looked up, trying to move back but something happened once more._

_Tsuna blinked as he felt something brush his lips. Both parties' eyes widened in shock. Tsuna leaned back and Chrome mouth was open. _

_They stared at each other for a long time. _

"_I-" Both of them said. They realized they said it at the same time, like in some ridiculous fiction. They paused and tried again._

"_Well-" They said at the same time._

_Tsuna blinked and chuckled slightly, his voice cracking Chrome out of her daze. Tsuna scratched the back of his head, "Chrome-chan I'm sorry, I hope you'll-"_

_Chrome felt an impulse hit her. Felt something burning like liquid fire, calling her, compelling her to do what she set out to do. Chrome thrust her hands forward, the box pushed into Tsuna's chest. Chrome looked down, not wanting to see the look on her boss's face. "I-its for you, T-" Chrome couldn't believe she was doing this. It was against everything she was supposed to believe. "T-tsuna." _

_There was a pause, a silence. Chrome felt her heart drop. Felt her fingers tremble. Her mind was not rational, her heart had already taken over. She forgot how kind this person was, forgot how accepting this person was. She couldn't help but pour out the emotions by just standing there. What if he pushed it away? What if he said he didn't want it. Then she felt a gentle hand take her hands. Another hand came and grasped the box. _

_She heard that soft voice once more, the voice she had come to love. "Thank you, Chrome-chan."_

_Something burst within her, a firework of emotions. Relief, gratefulness, excitement, ecstasy, anxiousness, hope, everything she had felt so rarely, everything she had longed for. She couldn't control it. The only thing she could do was turn around and run. _

"_Ah Chrome-chan." _

_Chrome didn't listen, her hand was on her chest. Her heart beating so hard it would probably explode. She activated her Vongola ring and used the mist flames to hide. _

_When Chrome had found an alley, far away from the place where her heart burst, she looked up at the sky. It was so far, so close, but she couldn't help but smile. Energy tingled through out her body, she felt giddy like a little girl. _

**Should I give up,  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there<br>Should I give up,**

Letting a quick breath in, Chrome scanned the crowd. He still wasn't here. But he would probably come at the most unexpected time, like always.

_Chrome walked towards her classroom. It had been one month since giving that chocolate to her boss. They had talked on and off. Chrome never stayed near him long. She couldn't. It was like she couldn't form a coherent sentence around him. Chrome sighed as she entered the classroom at Nanimori. She had transferred last year. But as she entered, there were whispers and stares. Chrome wondered what they were whispering about. Chrome looked around and remembered. It was White day. A return day for those who had received chocolate in Valentines day. _

_Guys would buy something white and give it to those who had given them chocolates, sort of like a thank you gift. Chrome observed as girls giggled and gossiped about what they would get. Some girls stared enviously at others who had already received something. Chrome ignored all this and walked towards her seat in the back. Chrome sighed as she sat down and rested her head on her hands. _

_She had realized long ago she had been acting immature. Acting like a little school girl who couldn't control her emotions. She was in the mafia, she had to gain self control. But even know she thought of Tsuna, even now she wondered what she would get. The teacher had yet to enter, as it was 10 minutes before class. Chrome looked outside. She saw the students trickling in, talking to each other, guys giving gifts. It was nice, it was romantic. Chrome chuckled softly. She really was hopeless. Chrome bit her lip. She probably would end up being rejected. Chrome understood Boss's position. How he had a reputation to hold, and couldn't be seen with a broken doll like her. _

_Chrome continued to stare outside, at the sky. She was the mist, the sky and her could never possibly-_

_There was a gasp as many girls turned towards the front door. Chrome looked toward the attention, to see what the commotion was about. Chrome eye widened. _

_Walking slowly through the packs of girls, towards his destination, Tsuna smiled at her. The girls stared and started to whisper to one another. Tsuna was a 'popular' topic nowadays. He had been known to be the center of strange events and 'hot' guys. A lot of people said he blackmailed them into being his friends. But other people thought differently. No one knew the truth, but they still spread rumors. _

_Chrome was frozen in her seat but her mind was racing a mile a minute. Tsuna stopped next to her desk and placed an item on it.  
><em>

_Chrome looked up at him and he looked down at her, eyes locked. Smiling, her boss spoke softly, "thanks for the chocolate, I enjoyed it." Tsuna bent down slowly and pecked her softly on the forehead. Chrome immediately blossomed red and the girls squealed and whispered. _

_Tsuna leaned back up, looking a bit red himself. Tsuna left quietly, though whispers and stares followed. Chrome grasped the item and held it close, as she started to get swarmed by girls. Chrome smiled and started to answer questions as she held her White Owl Plushie._

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere<strong>

When she finally was confident in herself, she opened up. She was able to chase after him.

_Chrome walked quietly around the neighbor hood. She was restless and her eye itched like crazy. It had been 5 months since she had gotten the final surgery for her eye, apparently the car accident had left her with some injuries that had to be taken care of. But since her biological makers, she would never call them her parents now, didn't bother to do anything, she didn't find anything about it till she had gotten sick. Right now she was in her final year at Nanimori High school, next year she would be going to a college, she wasn't sure yet but probably an abroad one. _

_Chrome sighed as she walked down the street, aimlessly. She wondered what would happen. All the guardians had spread out over the year. They still kept in touch, very well, but they were separated by land masses and several miles. Chrome looked up and realized she was on Tsuna's street. Chrome felt butterflies fill her stomach again. Boss was home for the summer. He had been studying abroad for his education. She and Tsuna never really expanded on their 'relationship.' Chrome stared at the house and realized she had been standing there for quite some time. Chrome shook her head and started to walk past it. _

"_Ah Chrome-chan" _

_Chrome spun around and looked around her. She saw nothing. But that was Tsuna's voice, where was he?_

"_UP here Chrome-chan!" Tsuna's voice called out once more._

_Chrome followed the sound of the voice and looked up. And as if glowing from the moonlight, Tsuna sat on his roof top, mug in hand and a thermos next to him. _

_Chrome stared for a while before realizing Tsuna was waiting for her. Quietly, she went through the gate and stood near the edge of the roof. "Yes boss?" Chrome felt her voice squeek. It had been a long time since they had actually talked 'face to face.' _

_Tsuna smiled at her, his eyes glittering and Chrome felt herself being lost in those eyes. Feeling heat coming over her like the symptoms Gokudera described when he was around Haru. Tsuna patted a spot next to him and looked at her _

_Chrome, realizaing what he wanted, looked down. "Boss, its late I don't want to-"_

"_I've got hot chocolate." _

_Chrome stopped. She smiled as she realized her boss was trying to bribe her into coming up. Chrome looked up and nodded slowly. She jumped up, and as she reached the maximum height, she used Her Mist ring to push her just a bit further._

_Landing gracefully on the roof, Chrome sat down next to Tsuna, granted she kept very much to herself. Tsuna didn't mind though as he refilled the mug he was holding. Tsuna held it out to Chrome and Chrome stared at it. _

"_B-boss, that's your-"_

"_Call me Tsuna, Chrome-chan" _

_Chrome paused and looked at the mug, then back at her boss's warm eyes. "it's your cup."_

_Tsuna just chuckled and pushed it into her hands. "we can just share."_

_Chrome looked at the cup and lifted it to her mouth. There was a flutter in her chest. A redness in her cheeks. Her heart beating fast. She knew it now. She wasn't as 'denying' as gokudera. She wasn't as dumb as Ryohei or at least forgetting. No, she understood what was going on. And she wanted to chase after it till the end. Chrome let herself smile before she drank._

"_Thank you, Tsuna."_

**I build myself up  
>And fly around in circles<br>Waitin' as my heart drops  
>And my back begins to tingle<br>Finally, could this be it**

**Or should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there<strong>

_Chrome waited quietly at the edge of the door. She felt as if she had been waiting there for about a minute, though it was actually 5 minutes. She was nervously thinking back and forth. Two days ago, Tsuna held a birthday party for her. The Simon and the Vongola family partied it up. They came in to the house and feasted on Maman's delicious food. Tsuna had brought out a cake, that he baked, for her. They then proceeded to go about their antics of competitions. They partied and competed so much, that the next day everyone slept in. They all crammed Tsuna's living room, watching old cartoons or movies. After it was mid day they all left. But then Tsuna stopped her from leaving by grabbing her hand. _

"_Lets go out to eat in two days just you and me. Wear something nice k'ay." he had said_

_Today ... today was special. Chrome was in the best outfit she had. After Mukuro and his gang left, she had gotten a job at a local shop. And since, she only had to feed herself and housing was free for her. She had bought a couple of different outfits. Kyoko and Haru had come with her shopping and went out and bought her some stuff as well. _

_She wore a deep purple, almost black dress that went down to her knees. Not too short and not too long, Chrome liked it that way. She wore a black jacket that was cut off just above the waist, it wasn't too keep out the cold though. She did it for her own prefered style. That's why she wore boots as well. She wanted to be seen as unique, someone who was strong. That didn't mean she didn't let go of her feminine side either. She actually wore earrings as well, though it was actually the Vongola Mist earings. They fit perfectly with her dress and image. The reason she had them was actually because of Mukuro. The True Mist guardian did not 'ask' for the Vongola gear and instead left it with Chrome, saying he had no need for it. _

_Tsuna accepted this and allowed Mukuro to leave. Mukuro, than, had adamantly told Tsuna and Chrome that she should be staying in Nanimori or at least close to Tsuna for the time being. Mukuro had said it was to keep an eye on the body he wanted to possess. But Chrome could read his thoughts, and it was cute that Mukuro wanted her to live a normal life. _

_Chrome sighed as she looked at the door again. Should she knock? Chrome bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs. She was always nervous when it came to things like this. The purple illusionist closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was past that point though. She was not a fragile girl anymore. The people around her, her family, had helped grow past that. Chrome knocked on the door._

"_Coming." a familiar and cheerful voice called out. _

_It did not take long for the door to open. Chrome smiled shyly as she saw Maman. "Hello Maman. Tsuna there."_

_Tsuna's mother in all her gentleness and glory smiled at her waving, looking Chrome over with a kind eye. "yes he is, so you're his beautiful date he has tonight. He made all these calls yesterday to plan this."  
><em>

_Chrome blushed in embarrassment. "I hope I haven't caused you trouble." Bowing head, to hide her face._

_Chrome felt a soft hand on her head, ruffling it. Chrome blushed even further, Maman's hand felt nice. "Don't worry Chrome-chan, Tsuna did all the work. Oh, I should call him, Come inside."_

_Chrome nodded and did so. She watched as Maman skipped happily up the stairs while humming an old Italian tune. Chrome looked around the house and smiled. Tsuna sure had cleaned up the place, even with Reborn on vacation, Tsuna knew how to handle himself. _

_Chrome looked at her boots, maybe she should have worn different shoes. If she was going somwhere nice, wouldn't it seem weird to wear boots. Should she change it? _

"_Ah Chrome-chan, You look great."_

_Chrome jolted at the familiar voice, familiar feeling emitting from the newcomer. Chrome looked up and smiled, nervously since her jitters returned with a vengeance. _

_Tsuna walked down, glowing. Or at least Chrome thought he was glowing with kindness. His eyes light with laughter. Chrome couldn't help what happened next._

_Chrome walked up to Tsuna and leaned in. "Thank you Tsu-kun." Chrome placd her lips on his cheek and pulled back quickly, her face red. She looked away from Tsuna's face. Hoping to NEVER meet his gaze. She had done this before, why was this so different now. Chrome waited for a second though it felt like centuries. Then she felt hot breath, and something pressed against her hair. "Your welcome, Chrome-chan." _

_Chrome smiled and nodded. She felt Tsuna take her hand gently and lead her out towards the restaurant.__**  
><strong>_**  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere<br>Or would it be a waste**

**Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
>Should I just keep no chasin' pavements<br>Ohh oh**

_Chrome looked nervously at the apartment in front of her. Why was she so nervous, it was just Tsuna. Her lovable, sweet, cute Tsuna who she had been dating for the past 2 years. Chrome closed her eye and nodded to herself. She would do this. Chrome marched up towards the apartment and knocked on the door._

_"Coming." a voice called out._

_Chrome waited patiently. _

_The door opened and a mess of brown hair and very handsome face appeared.  
><em>

"_Ah Chrome chan." Tsuna smiled happily at her. He hadn't seen her for 2 days because she had been taking finals. _

_Chrome smiled at him and kissed him on the lips in greeting. Tsuna smiled clumsily and kept looking at her._

_Chrome lifted her hand, which held piece of paper. "here you go, Be there ok."_

_Tsuna looked at it and read the adress. "Ok Chrome, but what is this-" Tsuna looked up and blinked. Where did she go?_

And now it was … well now. She was 21. She was an independent woman. And here she was, finishing up a song she had composed herself. Chrome let her voice die out and the people clap. Chrome smiled and kept looking around. She searched for the face as she stood up and walked towards the door, the back door. She felt her heart fill with dread as she didn't see him. What had happened? Did he get hurt? Why wasn't he here?

Chrome felt a million thoughts go through her head at a rapid speed.

Chrome walked outside and let the air take her. She had to be back in 20 minutes. Chrome closed her eye and sighed.

"It was beautiful, Chrome-chan."

Chrome turned, her eye wide. "Tsu-kun."

Tsuna stood there, flowers in hand, his eyes only on her. Chrome felt the world stop, the thoughts in her head dissolve int smoke. Tsuna moved towards her and placed the flowers in her hand. Chrome felt his lips brush her cheek.

"Well, Chrome, I was in the back talking to your manager. You can have the night off."

Chrome giggled as she heard the sly voice Tsuna was using.

"Maybe, but I think i'm already taken." Chrome said, her voice dripping with amusement.

Tsuna's face lit up as Chrome played along. "Oh, and who might that be?"

Chrome leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I think you would know, neh?"

Tsuna chuckled.

"I love you Chrome. I'm glad I chose you, I'm glad for everything"

Chrome felt that same damn flutter fill her chest. The one she felt every time Tsuna was close.

"I'm glad I chased after you, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Chrome knew she had chased after something. It may had seem pointless but she gave it time. And it became something more.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go!<strong>


End file.
